pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanni (game)
Giovanni (サカキ Sakaki) doubles as the Gym Leader for Viridian City's Gym, and as the Boss of the criminal organization Team Rocket. As the Gym Leader, Giovanni holds the Earth Badge for the trainers that defeat him, and specializes in Ground-type Pokémon. In the Generation II games, Giovanni has disappeared inexplicably after his final loss to Red, leaving Team Rocket scrambling and confused. In Anime Giovanni in the anime series serves as the Head of Team Rocket, never really shown taking action in field work, but rather sends the grunts and other members for that. Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy along with other members, are constantly striving to please him in their actions, usually without his compliance. In the early episode of Pokemon, his face was hidden from veiw and his voice was distorted. However, this version was later dropped as the series went on to become more comical. Giovanni has only been shown once as the Gym Leader of Viridian Gym, in the episode The Battle of the Badge, facing off against Gary. In this episode he used Mewtwo, which he was controlling with a machine, against Gary's Pokémon, brutally defeating him. By the time Ash challenged the Gym, Giovanni left on account of an emergency, leaving Jessie, James and Meowth in charge. Ever since the destruction of the Gym, he had never returned to it, rather it was rebuilt and had Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four take temporary leadership of it. Giovanni in the anime series might be some sort of businessman, because he is revealed to own Pokémon Island. He possesses knowledge of the other crime syndicates in the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova regions, which are also regions that he does not have a branch of Team Rocket. Despite his dislike of Jessie, James and Meowth, he allows them to try setting up new branches (as they kept following Ash to capture his Pikachu). Upon Team Galactic's defeat, Giovanni began looking into the working of a mysterious organization in Unova as he wished obtain artifacts to further his plans for global domination without confronting them. However, upon Team Rocket's defeat by Team Plasma over a fight for a mysterious meteorite, Giovanni went into hiding. In Manga Yellow Arc Just like in the game he disbanded Team Rocket. In the Manga, he is not the Gym Leader. FireRed and LeafGreen Arc He discovered about Deoxys and captured it. He also battled Red and Mewtwo while trying to locate his son, Silver. In Game Giovanni first appeared in the Generation I games as the Leader of Team Rocket. Eventually, it was revealed that he was the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym, and the final Gym Leader the player faces. Upon defeating him, Giovanni states that he's giving up on Team Rocket and disappears. Later on, in the Generation II games, Team Rocket still functions without Giovanni, and believe that he will return. The lost Team Rocket attempt several acts, in order to call their former Leader, though he never makes an appearance. In the Generation III remakes, Giovanni retains his first role in exactly the same way, with the exception of his updated appearance. In Generation IV, Giovanni is still missing, but appears as an optional battle in the Celebi Event where it is revealed Silver is his son. Giovanni has not appeared Generation V so far. Except in Anime. Sprites Pokémon In Games Pokemon Red and Blue First Encounter Second Encounter Gym Battle Pokemon Yellow First Encounter Second Encounter Gym Battle Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen First Encounter Second Encounter Gym Battle Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver (Special Event) Pokemon Stadium Gym Leader Castle Gym Leader Castle Round 2 In Anime Escaped Trivia * Giovanni is believed by some to be the father of Ash Ketchum. This is due to his relationship with Delia Ketchum while they were teenagers. *Giovanni's name may come from the word GEO for the first part of his name. Geo is Greek for Earth and this is because he is a Ground type trainer. *It may also be a pun on how most 20's and 30's American gang members had Itallian names like Alfonso (Al) Capone. Giovanni is an English-Italian name and is a gang leader himself (Team Rocket). *Giovanni's outfit in Black and White seems to be based on a general's uniform. *In Pokémon Yellow, Giovanni replaced Kangaskhan with Persian since Yellow was based on the anime. *He may be inspired by the villain of James Bond series, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. In Bond films and novels, Blofeld leads his own criminal organization, the S.P.E.C.T.R.E., to become rich and reign on the world. As a companion, Blofeld has a cat. *In the Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Celebi event, your rival is found out to be the son of Giovanni. *Giovanni's Generation I sprite has shown Giovanni with something that looks like moustache, although Giovanni doesn't have moustache. *The first time Ash Ketchum ever met Giovanni was in IL063, when he challenged Giovanni at the Viridian City gym; the two have never seen each other again. Voice Actors *'English:' Ted Lewis (current) *'English:' Craig Blair *'Japanese:' Kenta Miyake (Diamond & Pearl) *'Japanese:' Hirotaka Suzuoki (Pocket Monsters & Advanced Generation) Videos Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Rocket Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Game Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Pokemon movie characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Generation I Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Bosses